Kendall Bezenschin
Kendall Sophia Bezenschin is among the most distinguishable Victors' Kids. She is the third and youngest child of Leah Matrix and Drew Bezenschin. tbc Personality For someone of such a powerful family---especially given how unattainable and less-than-approachable her sister turned out to be---one is often taken by surprise by the raw and down-to-earth personality of Kendall Bezenschin. In The Cruise, Kendall is introduced as an incredibly feisty child of ten years and like Avery, a believer in cooties. Immediately it becomes apparent that she is the tomboyish, forthright counterpart to her feminine and tactful elder sister, Kristen. Initially she is perceived by people like Kelsey Porter to be extremely aggressive and bully-like in nature---in part to do with her syndicate of friends, comprised almost entirely of boys who share her penchant for roughhousing, profanity, violence, and pranks---but what becomes apparent throughout the season is that Kendall never antagonizes without prior provocation, and is fiercely devoted to her family. As she opens up, it is learnt that she is well aware of how she contrasts the elitist air of her house, sometimes pondering whether she's viewed as the black sheep of the family. In VK Party, Kendall returns two years later and has generally retained the same character traits as the season previous: feisty, often aggressive, incredibly humorous (most of the time with a dark, vulgar and all-around unladylike sense of humor), sportive, comical, loyal, fast-witted, mischievous, forthright, audacious, and extremely sassy. This season, however, she has a notably-bolstered sense of self-confidence and has taken up with a few considered more "womanly" interests---notably makeup, fashion, and flirting. She no longer believes in cooties, and has since revealed that she stopped believing in them shortly after The Cruise. In fact, for a girl of twelve, the Gossiper noted how already-colorful her love life has become since. Her new considered-feminine interests, however, do nothing to hinder her childlike rowdiness nor her raw, approachable brand of charisma. In New Discoveries, her personality especially shines through in her interactions with fellow Heroes of Panem, as well as people like Alyssa Princeton (to whom she is extremely sassy). Kendall is shown to be especially accepting of others' unconventional viewpoints, oddities, sexualities, and personalities, which directly contrasts the elitism most associate with her prominent family. She displays a notable penchant for banter, as seen especially with Nic and Cami Mikaelson. In SO2G, Kendall is eighteen years old, but her personality from seasons previous has evidently remained. Most often seen relaxed, humorous, and conversational, it is agreed by most---if not all---that of her siblings Kendall is the most approachable, and perhaps even the easiest to get along with. The Gossiper claims she has gone "rather wild in recent years", and it is highly implied Kendall has become increasingly promiscuous, as well as a regular consumer of alcohol. It still comes as a shock to many that a young woman of such physical beauty can so successfully be "one of the guys"; one can almost forget---caught up in her jocular vitality and larger-than-life personality---that she too is a beautiful woman of an imposing name. It's a sharp disruption of a widely-established norm, for certain. But Kendall will never forget who she was---who she remains to be---before she grew into a woman, coveted throughout Panem. Appearance Though they're distinctly unlike any of her kin, there's a glitter in Kendall Bezenschin's eyes that speaks boundless familiarity; perhaps of a young Leah. In the past, it was always her sister who was said to bear the strongest of semblance to their mother, but as of SO2G, the similarities between Leah's youngest and herself are positively unmistakable: the striking bone structure, the imposing stature (hell, Kendall's now grown to exceed the famously-tall victor in height), the darkly enticing smile---often presented in the form of a crooked smirk---the lithe albeit athletic build, the incredibly-long shapely legs, even the supple olive skin. That isn't to say Kendall hasn't any physical hallmarks she can call her own; the silken jet-black waves of hair she'd inherited from her father, and between Leah's grays and Drew's browns no one quite knows from where Kendall acquired her piercing blue gaze. The ghost of Alistair Bezenschin in youth resides in such blue eyes, according to her father...though most would much sooner liken her sharp, glittering gaze to Leah's. Especially as a child, Kendall prided herself in appearing older than she actually is. She is masterful when it comes to the works of makeup, but mind you, most wouldn't waste a second of their efforts on it if they were half as ravishing as she; coupling feminine assets with a stunning face-cut, Kendall Bezenschin is someone many find quite unable to keep their eyes off---for one reason or another. Kendall's faceclaims, in order of appearance, are Lilly Kruk, Ryan Newman, and Phoebe Tonkin. Relationships tbc The Cruise tbc VK Party tbc New Discoveries tbc SO2G tbc Image gallery Image:Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 11.11.48 PM.png|During SO2G. fanfiction-ryan-newman-extinct-world-5455493-130420160101.gif|Confronting Alyssa, during New Discoveries. Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 8.59.39 PM.png|Having just discovered the Gossiper allegation about her and Nic, during SO2G. giphy.gif|At any given time. 062e874caad73a33ebf2332ce3f7e81e.jpg|Arriving in the North, during SO2G. The-Originals-TV-Show-image-the-originals-tv-show-36711209-500-280.png|During SO2G, having just realized she's fucked. The-Originals-TV-Show-image-the-originals-tv-show-36205598-500-280.jpg|In Alistair's Manor (SO2G), re-evaluating her life choices. tumblr_inline_nrlrcenWNF1rre457_500.gif|Banter with Nic, sometime between New Discoveries and SO2G. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Second Generation Category:Written by Georgia